Mercy's workout with Adam
by stephenie-inspired-novelwriter
Summary: Adam's workout with Mercy from Adam's POV. Rated M Yummy lemon. You asked for it, you got it, you eat it.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it; just play with it! :)**

**Thought I'd try this one from Adam's POV. Mercy always gets all the say and I like Adam. He should get the chance to tell his side. Since the intro is quoted from the book, Patricia Briggs gets to decide, so it's Mercy's POV, but after that it's mine… all bets are off. ;)**

_I heard the quiet sound of his feet walking toward me on the padded floor, and the hiss as the mat gave way when he sat beside me. After a moment he untied the top of my gi and pulled it off, leaving me in my T-shirt and white gi pants. I let him do it._

"_Passive isn't like you," he said._

_I growled at him, though I didn't open my eyes. "Shut up. I'm wallowing in misery, here. Have a little respect."_

_He laughed and rolled me over until my face was pressed into the sweat-scented mat. His hands were warm and strong as they dug into the tense muscles of my lower back. When he dug into my shoulders, I went boneless._

_At first he was all business, finding the knots left by sleepless nights and days of physically demanding work. Then his hands softened and the brisk rubs became light caresses._

"_You smell like burnt oil and WD-40," he said, a smile in his voice._

"_So plug your nose," I retorted. To my dismay, it came out with more sugar than vinegar._

_I was so easy. One back rub and I was his. My susceptibility to him was the reason I'd been avoiding him. Somehow, lying on my face with his hands on my back, it didn't seem like a good enough reason._

_He didn't smell of burnt oil, but of forest, wolf, and that exotic wild scent that belonged only to him. His hands slipped under my tee and spread wide over my lower back then feathered over my bra strap. I could have told him that sports bras don't have clasps, but then I'd have to take an active part in my own seduction. I wanted him to be the aggressor – a small part of me, the very small part of me that wasn't turning to jelly under his hands, wondered why._

_I didn't want to delegate responsibility, I decided lazily. I was more than willing to accept responsibility for my own actions – and allowing him to slide his warm, calloused hands into my hair was certainly an action on my part. I loved a man's hands in my hair, I decided. I loved Adam's hands._

_He bit the nape of my neck and I moaned._

_The door between the garage and the house popped open suddenly. "Hey Dad, hey Mercy."_

_Ice water couldn't have been more effective._

_The hands on my butt stilled as Adam's daughter's quick steps paused. I opened my eyes and met her gaze._

WHY, OH WHY DID JESSIE HAVE TO CHOOSE THAT MOMENT TO COME IN? WHAT IF SHE HADN'T? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF ADAM AND MERCY HAD BEEN LEFT TO THEIR OWN DEVICES? ENJOY!

I had no idea how I had gotten lucky enough to end up in this position. Things _this_ good just didn't happen to me, but here I was in my garage dojo, Mercy below me, _my Mercy_, the woman I've loved for all this time and thought I could never have, and I was touching her.

Not only that, I was giving her a massage… and she wasn't resisting me… she was enjoying the feeling of release as I kneaded firmly into her stiff muscles… she was putty in my hands and she was practically purring… she had let her guard down… it was so completely unlike her; maybe it was the stress she was under, but I wasn't going to question it.

Mercedes Thompson – the most beautiful, sexy, tough, loyal, brave, and amazing woman that I had seen in my long years – was moaning for me and it was the most incredibly addictive sound I'd ever heard. I only wanted more, and I wanted to be the cause of that sound. How had I gotten here? She had come to tell me to call off the bodyguards. I couldn't even if I wanted to, but even if I could, I never would.

Bran had ordered her protection for as long as she was in danger, just as he had ordered me to keep an eye on the kid when she moved here, but that wasn't why I sent the guards to look after her, just like it wasn't the reason I watched her. Maybe that had been it at first, but it wasn't long before I was in love with her. She thought that I had claimed her as a mate before my pack as a way to keep her safe; and she thought that because I told her so. To tell her the truth would have been the fastest way to send her screaming as she ran.

The truth was, I claimed her because I loved her. I claimed her because my wolf had claimed her. It did protect her - that was true enough. Werewolves don't take kindly to coyotes in their territory and most of my pack would be happy enough to kill her. It protected my pack, myself, and the entire male population in general more than it protected her, though. If one of them had harmed one hair on her head, I'd have killed him. If someone else had taken her, I'd have killed him, unless she loved him, in which case I would have killed myself.

Normally, she would have said something sarcastic and trotted off in a huff by now, leaving me to a cold shower or a warm hand – or both. She was skittish, and less than thrilled with the idea of delving back into the world of werewolves, and I was okay with that.

I had reconciled myself to being very patient, taking whatever she was willing to give me and no more, giving her as long as was necessary, even if that meant forever. She had been burned before and she deserved to take all the time she needed. What option did I have? I could never leave her alone. She was my entire world.

As I ran my hands up into her silky hair, her scent was intensified as her personal scent, feminine and coyote along with that of her shampoo swirled up to mingle with the burnt oil and WD-40 smell that I had come to love. As another delicious moan escaped her lips, the fragrance went from luscious to absolutely mouth-watering as it was joined by the entrancing perfume of her arousal.

I found myself afraid to hope as my mind spun out of control. She was aroused - by me - and she hadn't run, hadn't done anything to stop this. Unable to stop myself, I leaned down, hovering inches above her, my warm breath washing over her as I inhaled her scent deeply, committing her exquisite fragrance to memory before closing the distance to bite the nape of her neck, eliciting another heart-stopping moan.

She hadn't run, she hadn't fought or pushed me away, she hadn't even barked at me or said something sarcastic. She not only let me, she liked it. I couldn't help myself anymore. One hand wound tightly in her hair as I trailed the other down her back to her firm butt to squeeze it roughly.

She made no move to stop me and the smell of her arousal increased as I let my teeth lightly graze and nip at her delicate neck, kissing and licking the length of it. She tasted better than I had ever imagined and as I tasted her, I could feel her relax into the mat, giving herself over to the pleasure of my mouth on her. I couldn't resist any longer; I needed her like I needed air.

I pressed my body closer into hers, reveling in her warmth and the softness of her firm body as it gave under my touch.

"Mercy, I want you." I growled against her ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through her. I smelled no fear, only her desire echoing my own. Her breathing hitched at my words and her heart picked up an even faster rhythm. She tensed against me, separating herself from the situation and I knew that she was deciding in that moment. I held my breath, waiting for her to choose whether or not she would spend the rest of her life with me.

"Mercy?" I prompted, my whisper hoarse against her neck. I had tried to be patient, but I thought my heart might explode with the agonizing suspense of it. She breathed me in and I felt her relax against me. I mimicked the action, biting back a moan at the incredible scent of her.

I knew how badly she wanted me, had always known, but I also knew Mercy, and I knew that her desire for me would mean nothing if she decided that submitting to me would be too high a price to pay. If Mercy was one thing besides amazing and beautiful, it was stubborn, and once she dug in her heels she could take on the world if she needed to.

I wanted to taste every inch of her body, wanted to bury myself inside her and lose myself in her passion, her fire, hell, even her fury if she'd let me. I wouldn't take her though, not like that. She meant too much to me. I would wait for all of eternity if I had to, but I wouldn't make love to her until I heard her say she wanted me.

The silence was deafening torture. It seemed to linger in the air around us like a thick fog of worry and doubt. I didn't know how much more of this I could take, and then like an angel came straight down from heaven and answered my silent prayer, I heard the most glorious sound I had heard in all my time on this earth, and I had to rethink my lack of belief in God. "Adam."

My salvation came in the form of a husky murmur, escaping from the most luscious lips that have ever been. That one word; the simple utterance of my name was my undoing. Before either of us could take another breath she was pinned securely beneath me. My lips attacked hers as I pressed my body against her, crushing her into the soft mat beneath us.

The kiss was pure need on both our parts. Together we had let go, breaking a dam of pure passion, lust, and love. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to – if I _needed_ to – and I didn't want to stop. I had waited for too long for this. My only regret was that I couldn't be as gentle as she would need me to be.

I would probably hurt her - there was no way to avoid it - and I was not okay with that. She was a coyote, not a werewolf. She didn't have our tremendous strength or our ability to heal. If I broke her, she would heal as slowly and be in as much pain as any other human would. If I broke her… If I broke her it would kill me.

Werewolf sex was rough and animalistic. Having been raised with werewolves, she was perfectly aware of that fact, and yet she was still willing. I smelled no hint of fear, and that only intensified my desperate need for her.

The kiss was hard and long, and I had lost myself to the sensation of it entirely when I was shocked with a jolt of electricity that went straight to my core as Mercy bit my lip. This was no little love nip; this was a bite, and the thrill that came with it was every bit as powerful as the bite itself.

I nipped her back as I broke the kiss to let her breathe; a small concession to the wolf thrashing wildly within me demanding penance for the act of defiance. Her moan drove me into a frenzy as I kissed, licked, and sucked my way down her neck, biting every couple of inches as I worked my way down her body.

Ripping her poor excuse for a T-shirt down the middle, I let it fall open, leaning back to take in the sight of her beautiful breasts, shredding the sports bra that was now the only thing between me and what I wanted most in the world in that moment.

I had seen Mercy naked before – many times – of course I had. She was a shapeshifter and shifted in front of me regularly. Living amongst werewolves soon takes away any sense of modesty you may have, and neither of us were bothered by it. I was a gentleman first, though, and this was the first time I had ever allowed myself to really _look_; to drink in the exquisite beauty of her perfect form.

She really was flawless. Her small frame was kept in shape by her extensive running, toned to perfection from karate, and strong and muscular due to years of mechanicing. Her heart faltered before picking up a faster pace and she took advantage of the space between us to pull the knot of my gi with a swift, expert movement that made me glad, once again, that she had years of experience in the martial arts.

As she took in the sight of my chest, T-shirt still clinging to it, and inhaled deeply, I did the same. I could smell the increased intensity of my own scent, my sweat, and my desire for her. Of more immediate interest to me was the increased desire seeping from her in response.

It escalated again as she reached out to run her hands roughly along my abs. The feeling of her hands on me was indescribably erotic and my mouth was on hers, the wolf in ascendance as my tongue entered her mouth unyieldingly, exploring every inch as I delighted in her delectable taste.

As my body pressed into hers, I could feel the fire consuming her. It was the same fire that was burning me alive. Her nipples pressed into me through my thin cotton shirt, but even that barrier was too much for her and she began to claw ruthlessly at my shirt, trying in vain to free it from my pants.

I let out a low chuckle against her, my lips never leaving her sumptuous mouth as I lifted my hips slightly, reluctant to put any amount of space between us, but wanting to be closer, yet. The moment my hips left hers her hands were under my shirt, my hips slamming into hers with abandon, making up for lost time. As her rough hands smoothed their way along the sensitive skin of my stomach I had to fight to remind my wolf that this was not a challenge on her part, nor was it an act of aggression.

All thought left me as I felt her arch up under me, exposing her throat. The wolf was satisfied by the submission, and I was captivated by the sensuality as I licked my way down her slender, flowing throat and down to her beautiful breasts, my hands tracing the same path under her to gain access to the skin of her back.

The silk that was Mercy's skin felt so amazing on my hands and mouth that I had to fight for control. My sharp teeth grazed slowly along her nipple before biting her lightly. Her resulting whimper drove me on as I rolled my tongue slow and hard around it, memorizing the shape of it, the soft skin of her breast beautifully contrasting the firm skin of the nipple, and relishing in the fact that it was hard because of me.

My hands clutched desperately at the strong muscles of her back, betraying my insatiable need to be even closer to her, kneading them in a futile attempt to remember her needs as well as my own. Her needs reflected my own as I kissed my way over to the other breast and she wound her hands around my waist, tracing them up my back before grasping my shoulders and pulling herself to me as well.

I traced another line with my tongue down the long, flawless line of her body, continuing to her stomach, circling her navel and dipping into it before seeking out her paw print tattoo. Samuel had once suggested that she had marked herself his property with that tattoo, but I knew better. Mercy would never 'belong' to anybody – not until now, that is.

"You're mine now, little wolf." I growled against her skin, nipping possessively at the skin there, eliciting a low moan from her that shot straight through me like a bolt of lightning. She _was_ mine now. She was mine forever. _Mine_.

When she wound her fingers into my hair, pulling me fiercely against her belly, I squeezed her butt a little too harshly, yanking down her gi pants and panties in one quick, severe movement and I knew that I needed to get control of myself before I crushed her. She was fragile; I had to remember that always.

I stilled myself, closing my eyes and drawing in a deep breath, allowing her superbly alluring scent to calm me. I pressed my face into her soft stomach, turning to the side so that I could breathe, but otherwise holding absolutely still, concentrating on the fact that she trusted me so completely, and reminding myself, and especially my wolf, that I needed to _work_ to deserve her absolute faith in me.

I would never hurt her – never – but sex was rough with werewolves; fast and animal and out of control, and control was something that I needed in order to keep Mercy safe. My hands gripped her hips, holding her to me forcefully. I hated to put her in a position where she was forced to submit, but it was necessary that she not move an inch, and it was the only warning I could give her.

She waited for a sign from me, heeding my warning, but fought any fear, panic, anger, or resentment I may have been causing her well, because I only sensed caution, trust, calm, and love from her still form – nothing more.

"Mercy," I managed, though my words were more a grumble than coherent speech "I don't want to hurt you." I could tell that she fought the spike of fear produced by my words, and I'm sure she had to fight not to speak because she bit her lip, but she remained composed and listened carefully as I spoke.

"Listen to me, Mercy." I continued, and I found it necessary to use her name frequently just to remind myself _why_ it was that I was _speaking_ instead of _fucking_. "I know you like to fight, Mercy," I gritted my teeth and forced back the wolf the best I could. I didn't want to scare her; I love her.

"I know you like to hold your own, but Mercy… Mercy, you're going to have to submit to me. Don't talk. You don't fight, do you hear me?"

I felt her nodding submissively above me to signal that she understood, though I didn't move to look at her, but breathing me in deeply, her fear disappeared into a wave of fresh desire and then I wasn't sure whether she comprehended my warning after all.

"This won't be gentle, Mercy; not this time. My wolf will claim you." I explained. I had to be _sure_ she would appreciate the danger she could be in if she decided to do what usually came naturally to her – defying anything she perceived to be authority and causing trouble. She couldn't be in control this time; couldn't say any smart thing that popped into her head. She _had_ to grasp this; _had_ to recognize what was at stake here.

She continued nodding, but didn't speak, which was a good sign; Mercy _always_ had something to say. "I'll try my best not to hurt you, Mercy. You're going to have to do what I tell you this once." It was after she had no reaction to those words that I knew. She wanted me enough that she would submit to me for the rest of her life if she had to and I would love her so much it hurt for all of eternity.

My wolf wanted to take her right then; wanted to drive into her and never stop. If I were to be completely honest with myself, it wasn't just my wolf that wanted it; _I_ wanted it – wanted to claim her as mine, to feel what I had only been able to dream about, to _finally_ be with her, to be _inside_ her.

My intense love for her at that moment was enough to allow me to push the wolf aside. I would be _damned_ if I would put my own pleasure before hers. She would call out my name long before I would allow myself any gratification of my own and the wolf in me could be damned.

I returned my mouth to her sweet, soft stomach, tasting my way down her body and she writhed wildly against me, her fear long forgotten, and I reveled in her desire for me and the way her body moved; her hips moving against my hands, her stomach shifting against my mouth. I ran my hands down her smooth, toned legs, enjoying the contrast of them against my own rough skin.

Stopping at her calves, I grasped her behind the knees, lifting her toward me and placing her legs over my shoulders as I took in the most amazing sight I have ever seen in my life. Her cunt was absolutely breathtaking and my control was lost completely as I buried my face against her hot pussy, kissing it deeply.

Her taste was incredible to my enhanced senses. I could taste her essence; the delicious flavor that was uniquely Mercy, and I could taste her arousal, her desire for me. My heart pounded into my chest as I swirled my tongue around, continuing the long, deep kiss and taking in her scent and taste as if it were the last chance I would ever have.

"Fuck. Mercy." I growled against her, eliciting a loud groan and causing her to buck her hips against me "You're so fucking wet for me."

"Fuck yes, Adam…" she panted as I licked fiercely up her hot, luscious slit from bottom to top in one long, hard, movement, savoring the taste of her. I used the leverage gained from wrapping my arms under her thighs to pull her harder into me. "Only for you."

I ran my tongue up to her sweet clit, slowly swirling around it and enjoying the taste and sensation of it, while at the same time, letting her feel the sensation of each slow, sensual movement. This was about her, and I wanted her to float into ecstasy.

"Oh, Adam!" she cried out as she pulled forcefully at my hair and pushed my face harder into her, at the same time pressing her hips up into me as hard as she could manage. I nearly came right then, but I managed to assuage my own needs and the needs of the wolf by focusing on her pleasure.

"God, don't stop!" Never had I heard such an amazing sound as Mercy crying out for me in ecstasy, pleading for me not to stop. I could feel her trembling beneath me as I sucked her clit into my mouth, enjoying the smooth feel of it on my tongue as I twirled around it slowly. I couldn't help but moan at the beautiful taste and sensation of it as I drove two fingers into her hard and deep, earning a scream.

I smelled no pain or fear, only arousal, so I continued, feeling the walls of her tight pussy begin to tense and respond to my every movement. I loved the taste and feel of her, but I wanted more. Drawing my fingers out excruciatingly slowly, I slid them upward to her clit, allowing her to feel the heat that she had wrapped them in.

Her writhing and moaning only spurred me on as I laid the smooth underside of my tongue on her swollen clit, which was so sensitive now that it throbbed beneath me and I knew she was close to the unadulterated rapture that I so badly wanted to give her.

Slowly sliding my tongue down to her opening, I dipped it inside, pushing it deeply within her and moving it steadily up and down toward her clit rather than in and out as she writhed and moaned. I thought I had died and gone to heaven when she screamed out my name, long and loud, as her orgasm finally consumed her.

I slowed my movements, softening them to a gentle, more pleasurable level, but continued my efforts, extending her orgasm into beautiful waves as she gradually came down from the heights of bliss into a soft contentment.

I withdrew from her slowly, knowing how sensitive she would be, and ran my tongue tenderly up to her clit, softly placing a kiss there before I pulled back completely to look at her. Completely disheveled and covered with sweat, panting for breath, her bottom lip swollen from her bites and my kisses, and her now messy hair clinging to her flushed face, I had never seen anyone more stunningly beautiful.

"Fuck, Mercy." I murmured against her skin, made even more tempting by a thin sheen of sweat, as I kissed my way up her stomach "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." I didn't miss the fresh spike of arousal at my words. "You taste even better than I imagined." I continued as I reached her neck.

"I've never felt that way before, Adam." She said breathlessly, making my heart pound and my blood boil. _I_ did that. _Me_. _I_ had made her feel that way. "God." I wanted nothing more than to make this beautiful woman happy for the rest of my life. _Mine_.

I claimed her mouth then, and it was jagged and brutal again; It could be nothing else. My wolf had allowed me this much – to please her – but it was _his_ time now; _his_ turn, and he _would_ claim her. I allowed my power to wash over her, compelling her to please me, helping her to submit.

I hoped she wouldn't hate me for it later, but it was the only thing I could do to make this easier on her and to keep her safe. I had lost control completely, and one wrong move on her part could easily end up with her hurt, or even killed, and I would never forgive myself.

A werewolf would never hurt their mate on purpose, but she was so fragile, and though _I_ knew my own strength, my wolf couldn't necessarily be trusted to remember it. As I looked her over, taking in her nude form and trying to remember just how breakable she was, all I could see was her beauty.

She looked up at me with such trust, love, lust, respect, and adoration it was incredible. And there wasn't an ounce of fear in her; only desire. Slowly sliding my gi top off, she tossed it aside, never taking her lust filled eyes off of my body. She grabbed my shirt, sliding it over my head in one swift movement and I could literally _feel_ the heat of her gaze on my chest.

Kissing me passionately, she placed her hands on my chest, pressing against me and I laid back, eager to feel her intense need for me. She climbed onto me, straddling my waist and leaned in to kiss me passionately. Her mouth on mine and her body pressed firmly against my painfully hard erection, her legs wrapped tightly around me, I was on fire.

I felt her eyes drinking me in as she sat up, running her eyes up and down my chest and I could see in her sweet face how much she was enjoying the mere sight of me. She was in awe of me, as I was of her and it only made my lust for her stronger.

My hands made their way from where they had settled on her hips, up the sides of her slender waist, causing a shiver to run through her and hardening her nipples to the point that it was nearly impossible not to throw her down and take them into my mouth.

I continued my exploration, skimming the sides of her flawless breasts and making my way to her shoulders, sliding the remains of her torn shirt and bra down her arms and casting them off, never taking my eyes off of her. I never wanted to take my eyes off of her again for as long as I lived.

"So beautiful." I murmured softly.

"I'm in love with you, Adam." She replied simply; boldly. She had been so afraid to let herself feel anything for me for so long that I thought that I would never hear those words from her. I had loved her for a long time; almost as long as I had known her, and to hear the words I had longed for for so long was staggering.

"Mine." I growled, my wolf in full control and gratified by her confident declaration.

"Yours." she agreed, adding fuel to the fire. She kissed her way down my chest and stomach to the waistband of my gi pants, panting against my heated skin in anticipation. Her cool breath against me felt almost as amazing as her succulent mouth. I lifted my hips and she pulled them down, my boxers along with them.

"Fuck." she said, staring at me, her eyes full of hunger. She removed my pants as quickly as she could manage, eager to return to me, and a thrill shot through me as that revelation sunk in.

"Mine." she growled, making her way back up and grabbing my painfully hard cock firmly in her small hand, squeezing it slightly and bringing her mouth to me. It was the sexiest sound I have ever heard in my entire life and I nearly came undone.

A strangled sound escaped my mouth in the form of her name as she ran her tongue up the length of my straining cock, starting at the base and continuing all the way up to the tip in one smooth, slow movement.

Taking in the sight of the glistening bead of moisture that had gathered on the tip, she leaned in, that hungry look intensifying, and I watched as she smoothed it over the head with her silky tongue. She moaned against me, taking me fully into her warm, supple mouth and I wanted nothing more than to wind my fingers into her lustrous hair, hold tightly, and fuck her mouth with abandon.

"Stop." I ordered gruffly as I panicked at the thought of hurting her and she froze. I could smell her fear and I had to work to keep the wolf at bay. Slowly; cautiously, she removed her mouth from me. Biting her lip and clearly holding back tears, she looked up into my eyes. Her expression was one of pain, embarrassment, rejection, and self doubt and it cut me to the core to know that _I_ had made her feel that way.

"Damn it." I uttered, completely consumed by her wounded expression. "Mercy, please don't cry." I pleaded, taking her sweet, vulnerable face in both hands and bringing it up to my level to kiss her tenderly before tucking her head under my chin. She had left herself so defenseless; had opened herself to me so completely and I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly, and I thought those two words coming from her beautiful mouth would kill me as they shredded my heart into a million tiny pieces.

"For what, Mercy? You didn't do anything wrong." I told her, angry with myself and heartbroken for her. She looked up at me with confusion clear on her face, trying to read my expression. I took her face in my hands, forcing her to meet my eyes, knowing she would never do so otherwise.

"Is that what you think, honey? That you did something wrong? Jesus, Mercy. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. That wasn't it at all. Not at all, do you hear me?" I told her, petrified at the idea that she thought it was something she had done that made me stop her rather than my own weakness and lack of self control. She nodded at me, unable to speak. "God… Mercy, I've never felt anything that good in my life. Don't ever think that."

"Then why…?" she began, and I dropped my eyes, ashamed. Would she ever want me again if she knew what had really made me stop her? "Don't be ashamed, Adam. Tell me why." she pleaded, and as I looked into her tear-filled eyes, I knew I couldn't refuse her anything. Besides, she deserved to know what kind of a monster she was about to commit herself to. My wolf grumbled at the thought of saying something that could tear her away from us both, but she deserved to know.

"Mercy, I thought I might lose control. I…" my eyes fell again, unable or unwilling to see what she would think of me when she knew. "Shit. Mercy, I wanted to…" I let out a huge sigh, trying to find the words that I could use to tell _her_ what I had wanted to do to her. Men from my generation didn't talk about sex or their feelings, and it wasn't easy to work up the courage to say it at all.

She waited patiently for me to continue. "I just wanted to wrap my hands into your hair and grab your head and... I wanted to fuck your mouth so hard I-. I was afraid I was losing it; that I would hurt you. I could have hurt you, Mercy. I'm so sorry." Well, it was out… and now she would slap me in the face and walk out of my life for good.

Chancing a quick glance up at her to see what her reaction would be I was captivated; was absolutely blown away by a pair of gorgeous, entrancing, lust filled, brown eyes. Her breathing picked up, along with her heart rate, her skin flushed, and I could smell her intoxicating desire as it rose up around us.

Grabbing the hands that still cupped her face, she entwined her fingers with mine , pushing them above my head and leaning in to kiss me with such passion that it consumed me completely, making me forget everything except her hands, her body, her mouth on mine.

It wasn't until we were both starving for breath that she finally broke the kiss, and when she drew my hands up underneath of my head, I willingly obliged, locking my fingers together securely behind my head as she unwound her fingers from my own.

"Don't move." she whispered against my ear, sending a shiver of pleasure through me that carried the sensation throughout my entire being and then she bit my earlobe once – hard – before kissing, licking, and biting her way down my body. My wolf didn't appreciate being ordered or bitten, but I had that part of me under strict control – for the time being, anyway.

"Mercy…" I argued. As much as I wanted this, I couldn't just put her in danger for my own sexual gratification. She looked up at me with wanton determination in her dark eyes, but didn't stop her steady descent.

"If you need me to stop, you can tell me. Just don't move." she said against my stomach as she continued her way down. Kissing my hipbone, she looked up at me. "Please, Adam… Please let me make you feel as good as you made me feel." When her eyes joined in her pleading, my will crumbled. I couldn't refuse her and my resolve turned into desire. "Just don't move." She repeated clearly and it was all I could do to nod my assurance and comprehension before laying my head back fully and closing my eyes.

She wound her smooth tongue loosely around the head again and again, simply basking in the taste of me and drawing low, pleasured moans from me with the movement. Somehow she felt even more amazing than she had before, and even more shocking was that I was in control, at least for the moment, and I was able to relax into the soft mat and revel in the sensation of her mouth on me.

As she placed open mouthed kisses down the sensitive underside and back up again, the volume of my sounds increased and she smiled against me. She took my excruciatingly hard cock into her hot, wet mouth slowly, inch by inch the first time, backing almost all the way off again before plunging down onto me fast and hard, eliciting a strangled groan that was almost a scream as I struggled to maintain my firm grip on control.

"Fuck, Mercy." I growled as she continued her sinfully exquisite pattern, drawing back slowly and swirling her tongue around the head, then plummeting down again with sharp thrusts. I was already getting close and then she let her hand glide slowly up my thigh to my balls and began massaging them gently.

She dragged her teeth up the length of my shaft with a feather light touch, creating an erotic sensation that I had never felt before. Wrapping her small, rough fist around my cock to replace her beautiful lips, she began stroking me with her hand instead. Before I could mourn the loss of her mouth too deeply she trailed kisses down to my sensitive balls, which were aching with my need for her. Moaning as she sucked them into her mouth, she twirled her tongue around them tauntingly slow before returning to my hard cock.

"Mmm…" she moaned around me, taking me into her mouth again, and sucking hard as she drew back again, hollowing out her cheeks and pulling me right to the edge. It was all I wanted to do in the world to let myself explode in her mouth, but I couldn't; I _wouldn't_ do that to her.

"Shit. Mercy, stop." I ordered frantically, wanting to grab her face to pull her back, but I was trapped. I was afraid of what I would do to her if I allowed myself even the smallest of movements, and if I were to tangle my fingers into her silky hair... "Mercy. I'm gonna cum, baby, stop." I told her again, trying desperately to keep my voice level and my body under control, and I was relieved that she decided to listen. She pulled slowly up my shaft, swirling her tongue around the head one last time, but just as I thought her mouth would leave me, she plunged down again, moaning around me and sucking fast and hard.

"Oh, fuck!" I grunted out, finally letting go and seeing stars as I shot my hot cum into her mouth, that beautiful, amazing mouth. She moaned – actually _moaned_ as she swallowed down every last drop I had to offer. I laid there stunned and panting as she sucked me gently while I came down from the best orgasm I had ever experienced. She was so slow and tender that it wasn't painful like it normally would be; it was soothing, peaceful, and it appeased the wolf.

She crawled back up my body slowly, wrapping herself around me like it was the only place in the world she wanted to be.

"Thank You." she whispered into my hair as she inhaled my scent into every pore of her body. I was completely taken aback by her statement. It was the last thing I expected to hear from her in this situation.

"Thank me?" I asked incredulously, trying to discover why on earth she would be thanking me after _that _"For what?"

"For letting me please you." She said simply, kissing my hair. There was nothing but sincerity in her voice; not even a trace of sarcasm. She was truly thanking me?

"God, Mercy that felt so fucking good. I've never felt anything so good in my life, but I'm the one who should be thanking you." I kissed her forehead gently, wishing I could convey to her just how lucky I was to have her, how long I had waited, and the true depth of my feelings for her. "Thank you for letting me taste you and make you feel good, thank you for giving me the greatest pleasure I've ever known, and most of all, thank you for loving me and letting me love you." She pulled back, taking in my expression, and I took the opportunity to gaze into her mesmerizing brown eyes. They were filled with nothing but love and absolute contentment.

"I love you, Adam." She said softly and I pulled her into me and kissed her with all the love and feeling I possessed. The kiss started out loving and sensual, but it quickly became more passionate and I found my hands winding their way through her silky-smooth hair. I trailed my lips down her temptingly sleek neck as I sat up, pulling her with me and settling her onto my lap.

Though my wolf wanted to dominate her completely, claiming her as his, I would give her what I could; I would give her this. At least in the beginning, she would be on top of me; would be above me. My wolf craved total control; he _demanded_ that I throw her down and show her that _I_ was her Alpha and that she _would_ submit to me absolutely.

He would have his chance. I wouldn't be able to hold off forever. I could only give her so much, but I would give her this. Her skin on mine was paradise. A thrilling current of electricity played across every inch where our bodies touched.

I relished in the sensation, trailing the length of her spine all the way down and back up again, kissing every inch of her sumptuous skin that I could reach. She began to wriggle and squirm in my lap, seeking any friction she could find to ease the pressure that was beginning to build between us.

As she ground herself against me my heart began to race. The heat of her body against mine soaked into me, warming me from the inside out and I found that as her wet pussy pressed and rubbed against me I was instantly hard.

When she nipped my earlobe, a shock shot through me that went straight to my cock. She pulled back to look at me, a question in her eyes, as she bit her lip. That look was the sexiest thing I could imagine. I had thought about Mercy a thousand times since I fell in love with her, and _never_ did I picture that alluring look. My wolf pushed to the surface, taking over, and I pulled her to me roughly, kissing her with the fierce need that suddenly consumed me.

"Adam," she moaned against my mouth "I need you. Please." I grasped her hips firmly, lifting her up and thrusting her down onto me with a brutal force that made her gasp – with surprise, pain, pleasure, or panic, I didn't know.

She had brought out the wolf in me and I knew that there was no stopping now. I bounced her up and down easily, her slender frame no match for my enhanced strength. It was hard and fast and I struggled with myself to keep her safe; to not hurt her. Soon she was panting, squealing, moaning, and whimpering with the pain and pleasure of it.

It was brutal and violent and my wolf was in full control, but it felt so good I never wanted it to stop, and I could tell from the sounds she was making and the way her hands gripped me tightly, trying desperately to get closer, that she was enjoying this every bit as much as I was and that thought thrilled me beyond reason.

I was a wolf mating, claiming her as mine, but I was also a man in love fucking the most amazing woman I had ever met after four long years of waiting. My time with her had finally come and it was even more incredible than I had imagined it could be.

"Mine." I growled, leaning in to bite her shoulder hard, marking her as mine and drawing a cry of pain from her that pierced through me like a thousand arrows. I kissed away the pain as tenderly I could manage. The contrasting feelings, urges, and sensations brought about by sharing this experience with my wolf was overwhelming

"Yours." she replied, her voice calm and soft, expressing nothing but her love for, and complete trust in me. "Forever." The tenderness of her words was breathtaking and they were the only thing I ever wanted to hear. She was mine. _Mine._

My wolf was pacified by this fresh confirmation of our new bond, but at the same time was provoked, inflamed, and aroused even further. We were lost in a timeless frenzy of passion and feeling as we gave over to the sensations of our bodies working together and I drove into her even more relentlessly than before.

Fucking Mercy… Fucking _Mercy…_ Jesus… I was _fucking_ Mercy… I had waited so long, I had wanted her so bad, and now she was mine. _Mine_. Fucking Mercy was the most incredible feeling I could imagine. It was absolutely indescribable. It was fierce and powerful and insanely satisfying and I wanted to do nothing but fuck her for the rest of my life.

In a move so fast it was over before it began, she was crashing into the mat beneath us on her hands and knees, and before she had even landed I was kneeling behind her, hammering into her forcefully. Pounding into her from behind, burying myself even deeper into her sweet, hot pussy was so magnificent it was almost impossible to bear, and at the same time, it was almost as if it was critical to my survival. I had no doubt that if I were to stop now I would no longer continue to be.

"Still." I growled harshly, the best I could manage in the form of a warning under the circumstances. I was lost within my instincts and I didn't want to hurt her. She heeded the warning, holding absolutely still for me and not making a sound.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her; I knew that in some dark recess of my mind, but that knowledge was lost within the fog of my own drive to dominate. Still, I knew that one wrong move on her part at this point could hurt her – even kill her – and in the exhilaration of the moment I could easily forget just how fragile she could be.

As a brutal thrust drew a whimper from her lips, my instinct to protect kicked in and I immediately allowed my power to wash over her. As we continued mating, the pack bond had begun to settle over her; the pack magic taking control and I was becoming _her _Alpha_. _

As my power wrapped itself around her, her compulsion to submit to me, to want to please me, grew stronger and I soothed away her pain, allowing her to relax so completely the pleasure was able to rise above the pain that I absorbed from her.

Soft moans gave way to louder ones as her hips began thrusting back into me, meeting each of my hard drives as they pounded into her small frame. The sight of her bent down in front of me, of her perfect, rounded ass between my hands was delicious, but I wanted to see her stunning face when I made her cum.

Pulling out of her, I flipped her over onto her back, using my knee to spread her thighs and wedge myself between them. She wrapped her strong, slender legs around my waist, clutching me tightly as I sunk into her as if her life depended upon it, meeting every one of my brusque, biting movements with her own.

She watched me as I did her, our bodies moving together as a tidal wave of fresh sensation washed over us both. Winding her fingers into my hair, she pulled me toward her gently, asking me to come closer to her, and I obliged, kissing her passionately.

She moaned, the most incredible sound, as my tongue met hers and her sounds of lust, relief, and satisfaction only became louder and more urgent as I kissed my way to her ear, nibbling lightly as I went and delighting in the sound of her moans as they increased in pitch and volume with my efforts.

We kissed passionately until our lungs begged for air and spent the time between kisses gazing into each others' eyes. I had never seen a woman who was more sexy or more beautiful than Mercy, and that beauty and my appreciation of it were only intensified as I fucked her.

I felt her slowly clenching around me as she drew closer to her release and the feeling of her walls tightening around my cock was electrifying. Still at her ear, my breaths becoming heavier, I growled as I brought my hand between our bodies, rubbing her clit roughly, but incredible slowly, allowing her to absorb each sensation in contrast with the quick rate of my thrusts.

"Come." I commanded against her ear in a low guttural tone "Come for me, Mercy." With a pinch of her clit and a bite on her neck, she let herself go, cumming forcefully around my dick.

"Adam!!!" she screamed loudly, digging her nails into my shoulders deeply, drawing blood. I ignored the pain; it would heal soon enough and I had the most exquisite woman on the planet cumming under me. I returned my hands to her soft hair, weaving my fingers into it to massage her scalp, taking the edge off of her orgasm so that she could really enjoy it. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over her, drowning her in it, but I continued to thrust into her fast and hard, drawing out her orgasm.

"Good girl." I murmured softly. "That's it, baby. Let go and just feel it."

I returned my mouth to hers, delighting in the fierce kiss waiting for me there, and allowed her to come down slowly from her long, intense orgasm. Our mouths moved urgently together as if they had so much to say to each other and this was their last chance to say it. I left my hands in her hair, moving slow and gently, but my thrusts never slowed; never gentled.

I slowly wound my tongue around hers, simulating the way I had massaged her clit before and I could feel her walls tighten around me as the pressure began to build within her again. Untangling my hands from her hair, I let one slide down her body to her tempting breast, cupping it lightly before squeezing and kneading it more forcefully. The other trailed down to her clit once again, beginning firm, slow circles filled with heat, lust, and passion, matching the motion of my tongue on hers.

"Again, Mercy." I demanded hoarsely, my face buried in her alluring neck, my hot breath washing over her skin, cool and damp with sweat, causing a small shiver to run over her "Come for me."

She came undone again, this time even more powerfully than before and as she clenched around me the final time, screaming her ecstasy, I came with her, exploding forcefully into her throbbing pussy.

She clutched at my hair, pulling my face to hers and moaning into my mouth as she kissed me and I could feel her desperate need to be even closer to me. I kissed her back, softening the movement of my tongue, slowing and gentling my movements, but I continued to glide in and out of her soothingly as she came down from her orgasm, bringing my hands up to cup her beautiful face, propping myself up on my elbows.

There was just no way I could live another moment without looking into her stunning brown eyes. I withdrew from her carefully, rolling to drape her across my chest and tracing my fingertips up and down the length of her spine.

"Mercy," I murmured softly into hair. "Are you alright?" Now that the frenzy was over I was acutely aware of the gravity of the situation and was terrified that I had hurt her. Relief spread through me as she nodded weakly, exhausted from the grueling, but satisfying marathon.

A small shiver ran through her body as her back, hot and coated with sweat from being pressed against the sticky mat, met the cool, air-conditioned environment of the dojo in my garage. I reached over and snagged my gi top, pulling it over her and wrapping her tightly within the safety of my arms.

"I love you." I told her, my voice rough with emotion. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mercy. I tried not to, but… this has been a long time coming and the wolf decided that he had waited long enough." I tried to allow the fact that I didn't smell fear or pain to comfort me, but it wasn't easy.

"I know." she murmured "It's okay, Adam. I knew what to expect. The pain wasn't bad. It was okay. You _made_ it okay." The word pain tore through my mind like a typhoon and I found it nearly impossible to comprehend her words after that. I had _hurt_ her. _I hurt Mercy_. "Adam. I'm not hurt. That was amazing. _You_ were amazing. Please don't feel guilty."

I looked into her beautiful eyes and it was easy to see that she meant what she said. I smelled no pain and I smelled no lie; I knew her words were the truth. I still hated that I had hurt her. She may be okay with it, but _I_ wasn't. I had to do better next time; _had_ to control myself, and I had to make her see that without discounting her words.

"It won't be so bad after this." I told her, though I was really trying to assure myself; my wolf. "The first time is about dominance and control and the wolf claiming what's his. We'll be able to make love" I pleaded for her to believe my assurance, not just brush it off in typical Mercy fashion. She was far too self-sacrificing; that would have to change.

"Next time we'll make love. I don't want to hurt you, Mercy. I only want to make you feel good. I-" Unwilling to hear another word, she kissed me passionately, ending my speech along with all coherent thought. Even after all that had just happened, after two mind-blowing orgasms and the most incredible sex I had ever had, the kiss affected me every bit as much as our first.

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I chuckled, but stopped anyway. My Mercy was back – cheeky, sarcastic, and defiant – just the way I like her. "Adam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, Mercy." This incredible woman laying contentedly in my arms was mine. _Mine._

**Please review…Please? Pretty please???? It encourages me to keep writing and it makes me feel good. Even if it's just one word… just hit the button… Adam kisses for all who review.**

**P.S. Thinking about a Twilight FF. What do you think?**


End file.
